Bobby Burns
Bobby Burns is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of and . For the Voyager fourth season episode "Random Thoughts", Burns received credit as co-star and filmed his scenes on Wednesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16. He has doubled for actors such as , Dean Stockwell, , , Leon Russom, , and Clint Howard. Burns has performed stunts in films including The Goonies (1985, with stunts by Doc Charbonneau, Robert Herron, Spiro Razatos, and Paul Stader), Armed and Dangerous (1986), Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987, with Tim Russ, Gene LeBell, and stunts by Lane Leavitt), The Blob (1988, with Frank Collison, Rick Avery, Peter Crombie, and stunts by Joni Avery, Janet Brady, Bud Davis, Gary Epper, Freddie Hice, Tommy J. Huff, John Meier, and Pat Romano), Best of the Best (1989, with Louise Fletcher, Kane Hodder, and stunts by Don Charles McGovern), Dick Tracy (1990), The Doors (1991), Hook (1991), Stormy Weathers (1992, with Robert Beltran, Diane Salinger, Lilyan Chauvin, and Jophery C. Brown), Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992, with William O. Campbell, Jay Robinson, Cully Fredricksen, and stunts by Tony Epper, Tommy J. Huff, Mike Watson, and Jimmy Ortega), Wayne's World 2 (1993), Ed Wood (1994, with Mike Starr, Biff Yeager, Vinny Argiro, Gene LeBell, Patti Tippo, Daniel Riordan, Mickey Cottrell, and stunts by Lynn Salvatori, Denney Pierce, and Tony Cecere), Face/Off (1997), Wishmaster (1997, with Kane Hodder, Tony Todd, Betty McGuire, Cyndi Pass, and stunts by Ted Barba, Jeff Cadiente, Jennifer Caputo, Randy Hall, Dennis Madalone, and Cole McKay), Titanic (1997), Mystery Men (1999), Pearl Harbor (2001), Jurassic Park III (2001, with Mark Harelik, Linda Park, Bruce French, and stunts by Danny Downey, Lisa Hoyle, Wayne King, Jr., and Gary Wayton), The Scorpion King (2002), Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst), Jeepers Creepers II (2003, with Ray Wise and stunts by Elle Alexander, Mark Chadwick, Oliver Keller, Angela Meryl, and Austin Priester), and Smokin' Aces (2006, with Joseph Ruskin). He has also appeared in television series such as Simon & Simon (1986-1987, with Tony Todd), The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr., Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993, with Teri Hatcher, K Callan, Tracy Scoggins, Christopher Darga, Persis Khambatta, Clyde Kusatsu, and Kenneth Tigar), Pacific Blue, Nash Bridges, Angel (2001, with Keith Szarabajka), Alias, Charmed, Deadwood, and Without a Trace (2004, with Enrique Murciano, Raphael Sbarge, and stunt coordinated by Dennis Madalone). More recently, Burns performed stunts in the crime drama Hell or High Water (2016, with Chris Pine and Taylor Sheridan and stunt coordination by Al Goto), the science fiction thriller False Memory Syndrome (2016, with Don Stark, Shawn Crowder, and Paul Lacovara), and in the drama Hellbent (2016) and worked as stunt coordinator on the action thriller Echo Effect (2015, with Chester E. Tripp III), the short film The Lost Pueblo (2016), and on the horror film The Drifter (2016, with William Sadler and Kane Hodder). Star Trek appearances File:Bobby Burns, Future's End Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Hinkley (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Unknown (uncredited) File:Frane.jpg|Frane File:No image yet.jpg|Unknown (uncredited) File:Bobby Burns, Friendship One.jpg|Stunt double for John Prosky (uncredited) External link * es:Bobby Burns Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers